Repainting Fix-Up
11/20/2011 06:27 PM Back to 2011 Logs Torque Fix-Up (Downtown, Crystal City) --- Torque had once again brought the trailer into Crystal City, ready to sell available paint jobs and detailing. She's quick and skilled enough at such things that taking her work outside of Cubicron from time to time seemed logical. But for the moment she's on break, the trailer closed up with a 'Back in 15 minutes' sign hanging upon it. Conveniently Torque was sitting right alongside her station, helmet off and giving a soft yawn as she drinks an energon cube. Fix-Up had arrived in Crystal City a couple cycles ago and was taking a leisurely walk around. Checking out the various shops and vendors, mindful of anything he may need later. Spotting a trailer with signage for paint jobs done on the spot, he approaches more out of curiosity than for need for work done. His own new paint job was perhaps a full 14 solar cycles old. Torque is halfway finished with her cube when Fix-Up moves towards the trailer, the femme glancing up from her seat on a crate, noticing the mech looking about her setup. With a light smile antennas perk up, giving him a small wave. "Good cycle. Looking for some paint? Maybe detailing? If you give me a moment I'll be glad to fix you up with whatever you need." Fix-Up looks toward Torque, offering a polite smile as he replies in a bass tone, "Just got a paint job not long ago. Though perhaps you can check it over to make sure it is even and looks all right? I might look into a sealant if you have any." Torque grins and nods, "Sure thing. And yup, I've got sealant or wax." She quickly chugs back the rest of her cube, the outline slowly fading away into nothingness once it's empty. The femme then stands and punches a code into a side panel on the trailer, the back door folding down into a ramp to lead into the spacious inside, the lights flickering on in the process. "If you'll just step on inside with me I'll have a look. Name's Torque, by the way." She grins again, heading up the ramp and inside, moving toward a workbench before directing him to a marked point on the floor. Fix-Up inclines his head to that news and watches as the trailer opens up. "Must have some good connections to have this trailer set up for mobile painting." he comments before moving up the ramp to enter the space. "I am called Fix-Up." he offers back, golden yellow visor taking in the inside of the trailer intently before he moves to the marked section of the floor. No doubt the lights will show any issues with the paint job he is sporting now. Torque shrugs, "Eh, I have my sources. Nice to meet yah though, Fix-Up. Heh, with a name like that I'm guessin' you're a medic?" She smirks, pressing a switch on the wall which turns on a few more directional lights on the mech's frame, making the details easier to see. With a soft humming she checks through a few tools on the workbench before moving towards him, getting up close to inspect the level of work on his finish. The work seemed decent enough for a standard paintjob. But if she had done the work she'd likely have put more accents and colors in to flash it up. Fix-Up stands still under the bright lighting as he replies, "I am indeed." Optic visor dimming a bit as more lights are turned on. The paint job was obviously not hand done as you look closely at it; it has all the characteristics of a paint stall - possibly an older model stall at that. Torque grimaces a little at these tell-tale signs in the paint, glancing back up to him. "Hmm... The paint is serviceable, but will likely flake off much faster due to the quality. I'm guessing you used some sort of standard auto-spray booth? Not the best, in my opinion. But like I said, serviceable." Fix-Up vents softly then nods once, "It was my only option at the time." he admits, "I would not be against another coat that would hold up better with a clear coat on top." turning his head to regard her with his golden yellow visor, "How much for such a service?" Torque pauses, glancing off into space as she stands up straight, tapping the side of her chin. "Hmm.. full body fresh coat and clear.. That'd be about twenty-five credits." She then moves to the back of the trailer, sifting through cans of paint. "Would you want the same colors? Or something new?" Fix-Up reaches into his subspace and finds the creds he'll need, "Sounds fair. And yes I wish the same colors. I don't need to be flashy when I'm just a simple medic." he notes. He holds the creds in his palm as he watches you looking for the right colors. Torque nods, "Not a problem." She then comes back with a few cans of paint, some labeled as white paint, the other labeled as clear coat. She then drags an air compressor hooked up to a spray nozzle out from under a table, pouring in the white paint. She flicks on the compressor, giving some test sprays to a small sheet of already paint blotted metal before getting to work on him. The strokes of her airbrush are careful, steady and very precise. Signs of someone who'd been doing this a long time. While painting him she tries to strike up some small talk. "So you live around here, Fix-Up?" Fix-Up stands stock still and takes a moment to mentally command his sensors to numb down a bit as the paint application may be a bit ticklish otherwise. Listening to the compressor and paint bursts a moment before tuning in to the femmes' voice. "Just visiting for now. May consider living here though." he intones, canting his head a bit to observe how she paints, "I would take it by your trailer you don't live here yourself." Torque smirks, continuing her work as she listens. "You should. Crystal City is a really nice place. Lots of nice people, great businesses, and good protection." She shakes her head however, "No no, though I wish I did. Currently I'm in Cubicron. I run a medical clinic there. Pretty good business, but not enough for me to afford Crystal City housing." Fix-Up gets a momentary surprised look at the latter part of your words, but quickly covers it with a smile. "It does seem to have all those things." he agrees, pausing a long moment before he continues, "I'm looking into opening a clinic myself. Have my optics on a few locations that I need to look over, see what each has to offer before I put in my creds on a down payment." Torque smiles in turn, already finishing one side of him, now shifting to do the other. "Nice. Well all my luck to you in getting the clinic. Can never have too many medics around." Thankfully this type of paint is the quick-drying kind, so it shouldn't take long for the finished side to be set and dry before she's done with this one. Fix-Up nods slightly then holds his helm still as you approach it with the paint sprayer. "Thank you. I'm hoping for the best. There needs to be a place to go besides Cubicron for those that are not part of the factional war. No offense meant of course." a short pause, then intoning softly, "I certainly could use an extra set of hands once the clinic is up and going." "None taken." Torque grins, spraying down his helmet, shielding here and there to avoid spraying him in the face. But his mention of needing help makes her perk up rather suddenly, antennas swiveling up and spray paint gun nearly veering off course. "Oh? Hmm.. well that's quite a tempting offer." She seems a little concerned though while she glances down, thinking. "I'd.. have to think on it though, to be honest. I can't just up and abandon my own clinic. Need to set things in place first." Fix-Up notes the sudden veer but can see it won't hit him in the face at all, so remains still as you work on his helm. "I've been in Cubicron in the past, it can be a dangerous place if you aren't tough enough to deal with it. Though you certainly appear to be capable of handling yourself." he smiles a little more as he continues, "But then I have learned that medics typically handle themselves around patients rather well, especially difficult ones. I certainly understand not wanting to abandon your current location. However I would remind you that the clinic there will pale in comparison to the ideas I have for my vision of a clinic." Torque smirks a little, picking up her work once more. "Heh, no worries about me. I'm much tougher than I look." She finishes up the white coat, replacing the paint with the red, spraying it on the metal sheet until it turned from white, to pink, to the normal rich red. She then moves to work on his accents, the red, even though the same color, seeming more vibrant than the previous coat. "I'll definitely consider the offer though. Has me really interested. Plus I can fulfill my dream of living here." She grins, "So what ideas did you have in mind?" Fix-Up chuckles softly then intones, "I am sure you are indeed Torque." a slightly bigger smile now, full of warmth. "Ah well I was thinking of a multispecialty clinic with a emergency medicine section as well as a treatment clinic for those on Syk or other drugs." Thankfully there aren't many red parts on him, so it goes relatively quick before she swaps for the clear coat, working on giving him a full body spray down. "Sounds promising. Heh, the treatment clinic part would be completely overrun if you were in Cubi. Drug users on every corner." Fix-Up mms softly to that, "I'd not be surprised that your comment is due to the fact you are overrun yourself and are working alone. Do correct me if I am wrong." he states, still standing there with no movement at all. Obviously an incredibly patient mech. "I.. wouldn't say overrun. It does get busy though. The Empties are always falling apart, syk users are looking for clean needles, things like that. But.." Torque sighs softly, moving to his back to continue with the clear coat. "Even though I don't live as well as I could, I'm happy to help them, even if they can't pay sometimes. I dunno, guess I'm just all soft-sparked or something when it comes to those in need." Fix-Up looks thoughtful as he considers your words. A determined set to his lips. "Nothing wrong with wishing to help those less fortunate than yourself Torque. It is certainly not in a medics' oaths to ignore anyone requiring assistance. Giving needles to the drug users though is not exactly conducive to their health in the long run." his fingers flex slightly into loose fists. "I rather clean them up with treatments myself, if given my druthers." Torque nods a little, "True enough, but it's better than having them continue to use old ones and end up sharing or something. I do offer them help, but most refuse in the long run. I'd rather them decide for themselves than force them." She shrugs though, finishing up and stepping back. "Alright, clear coat is done. It should dry in a minute or two and you'll be set." Fix-Up vents slowly as he brings his sensors back to normal sensitivity. "Free choice is important in a full recovery when it comes to addiction. I certainly would not force anyone into treatment, but I can strenuously insist upon it." he moves his right arm up, examining the paint job. "So odd to feel like I stepped off the assembly line, and yet I do." a little quirk of his lips indicating his amusement. Torque grins, antennas wiggling a little, "Well, glad you enjoy my work. Hope you end up comin' back for more." She places the spray gun aside, wiping her hands off with a cloth to remove any stray paint. She then smirks, holding a hand out to him for the credits previously agreed upon. Fix-Up unfurls the hand that was holding the creds and deposits them in your palm, "I did enjoy it and your company." he reports. "Perhaps I shall come to you for some medical work in the future. There is only so much I can do upon myself." Torque beams happily, giving the credits a quick count before sub spacing them and nodding. "That'd be great. Here, my card so you can find or contact the shop." She swiftly produces a little data card, imprinted with the location of the clinic as well as a frequency to reach by. Fix-Up takes the offered data card and smiles to you, "Thank you." he says, opening up a panel in his forearm to tuck it into a space there. You may see the variety of tools that are held within that space in his forearm while the panel is open. "If you should ever need medical care, I have no qualms with you contacting me." His fingers withdrawing a data chip with his frequency etched upon it, which he offers to you. Torque takes the card with a smirk, giving it a momentary look over before sub spacing it. "I'll keep you in mind then, next time I get in a bind and need fixing up." she chuckles softly, switching the lights off of him before stepping out of the trailer, two random citizens seeming to be waiting for their turn. "Ah, looks like I've got more customers." Fix-Up follows you out of the trailer, the change in temperature noticeable from the heated confines he just stepped out of to offer a smile to the two civilians waiting around. "So it seems. Thank you for your work and have a good cycle Torque." he notes in a friendly tone. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Torque's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs